wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Najin Wanted Board
INTRODUCTION You walk up to the board, and there seems to be several pieces of paper with poorly drawn pictures and terrible writing in Orcish tongue. ((ALL TASKS: You must show me where the NPC is at in order to get credit. All tasks may only be completed once. Once they are complete, the task is no longer valid for reward.)) ((YOU CANNOT MOD SPEED, FLY, ETC. ONLY A MOUNT IS ALLOWED IF YOU WANT.)) WANTED: Bhag'thera Required Class: Hunter-Gatherer Description: 'ey mons. Dere seems ta be an animal in de' Vales dat everyone be lookin' foa'. Dere must be a nice reward foa' killin' dat ting', cause de' dwarf men wantin' dat ting dead. Fin' it, kill it, an' show me where ja foun' it so I be rewardin' ya. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin WANTED: Tethis Required Class: Hunter-Gatherer Description: Dere be a rapta' in de' Vales climbin' in our camp and snatchin' our mons up. Joo be greatly thanked if ja can kill de rapta'. Dere most likely be some use wit' 'is hide too, as de' dwarves 'ave also set up a reward for de' rapta'. Until de' beast is dead, hide ja kids an' hide ja wife. Cause 'e be tearin' up everybody out hea'. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. -- Added by Rakajin WANTED: Shadowmaw Panther Required Class: Hunter-Gatherer Description: Dis pantha' be a cunnin' one. 'e is a rare type o' pantha', which makin' me tink 'e be de' only one out hea'. 'e be one o' de harda' ones ta' find in de' vales, so joo will need ta' look hard. Good luck mon', joo gonna need it. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +2 points in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin HEADHUNTER TASK: Undead Spy Required Class: Scout Description: Dere been multiple sights o' dis undead. 'e wears all green, and it be said dat 'e dwells in a cave. Do not engage dis mon alone; 'e is very tough. All joo need ta' do is show me where 'e be at, and I reward ja. We will 'ave 'is 'ead shortly afta', as I will arrange a group o' men ta' take 'im out. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin HEADHUNTER TASK: Pathaleon Required Class: Scout Description: Dis blood elf mon been suspected ta' be in control o' a powa'ful artifact. I wan' it. Joo find where dis' mon is, and report it back ta' me. I will arrange a group o' men shortly afta'. It be said dat 'e is known ta' be workin' wit de' ogres. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin HEADHUNTER TASK: Sepethrea Required Class: Scout Description: Dis blood elf woman be workin' wit' Pathaleon. No doubt she be 'avin' some'ting good foa' me ta' be usin'. Fin' dis blood elf, but do not kill 'er. I will arrange a group o' tribe memba's ta' take 'er out. 'er whereabouts be completely unknown, but we know dat she be in de' Vales. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin HEADHUNTER TASK: Valiance Commando Required Class: Scout Description: Dere be a 'uman lurkin' aroun' de' Vales known as de' "Commando". Dey get information, an' dey report it back ta' dey 'uman friends. We don' need dem lurkin' in our tribe business, so joo fin' 'er location, an' I will send a group o' Najin ta' take care o' dem'. Dey probably be meetin' in caves, so be careful. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin HEADHUNTER TASK: The Stoutbeards Required Class: Scout, Hunter-Gatherer Description: Dere be two brotha's known as de' Stoutbeards. One o' dem workin' foa' de' Alliance, an' de otha just a hunta'. I wan' joo to fin' dey location, an' I will take a group o' Najin ta' get rid o' de Alliance Commanda'. Location: Stranglethorn Vale Reward: +1 point in the Najin Wanted Board Task Finishers section. --Added by Raka'jin